Taking it out on the Messenger
by AtrumMaximus
Summary: Slash, gift-fic for my sister. Fanfiction for the movie Bandage, but readable even without having watched it. Yukiya/Natsu pairing, warning for rough sex and figthing. Mostly just smut.


**Warnings: **Slash, rough sex, angst, blood, biting, violence

**A/N **This is a weird little piece for a Japanese movie called 'Bandage' (bandejii). In short the movie is about this band called Lands with some really cute guys in it. The leading character is played by the singer Akanishi Jin from the j-pop band Kat-tun. My sister has this huge obsessive crush on them and has been exposing me to truly horrifying amounts of averagely talented Japanese music, that I have nothing against in principle but has come to hate with ferocity after hearing about it endlessly from my sis. That happens.

But the movie was alright really. Which is why I have agreed to do a fanfic on it. It's basically a PWP with the lead singer of the band, Natsu (my sister's crush), and the guitarist and composer, Yukiya, who I found to be extremely hot.

The scene that this starts with can be found in the link below, from 3:50 to 4:42. Add www dot youtube dot com first and it should work.

/watch?v=yXGpERJQJ8U&feature=related

**Taking it out on the Messenger**

By AtrumMaximus

"Break up with Asako."

The two of them are sitting alone in the practice rooms now, the silence heavy with emotions waiting to break through.

Natsu is pissed. He is pissed and frustrated and angry and he wants to rip something to pieces. But he isn't going to, because this is no one's fault but his, and the bad top 100th placement wasn't the band's fault, and it wasn't Asako's and it wasn't the manager's and it definitely wasn't Yukiya's, the always perfect Yukiya. So really, it can only be him.

He runs a hand through his hair. "What are you all about Asako for? She has nothing to do with this!" Somewhere halfway through his strained sentence his control breaks and he ends up shouting. He kicks a convenient nearby table, though it doesn't help one bit.

Yukiya stands up. His unbelievable calm infuriates Natsu even more, his ice-cold facade completely unfazed by Natsu's childish display. He doesn't even blink as he says the sentence that breaks Natsu down completely: "I kissed Asako."

Natsu's world freezes for a second as he tries to comprehend what he just heard. Then it clicks – Yukiya touched his girlfriend. _His _girlfriend. The only thing left that was really his. Asako, his loyal retriever, the walking mirror of self-hatred. His bittersweet little fantasy. She betrayed him.

Yukiya, the perfect Yukiya, now has everything. The band, Natsu's band, likes him better. The managers likes him better. The fans likes him better. He is better at everything. Natsu has always known that he is jealous of Yukiya's talents, but he never thinks about it. Because it hurts.

Natsu's girlfriend kissed Yukiya. Yukiya kissed Asako.

Before Natsu thinks about it he's out of the chair and punching Yukiya, right in his handsomely stoic face, which has kept cool all through Natsu's agony.

Yukiya is thrown to the floor. Natsu barely stops himself from kicking him in the stomach.

The other boy calmly gets up and turns to face him. "Break up with her." His voice is almost confused, as if he doesn't get why Natsu would be so upset. Clearly she wasn't a very good girlfriend.

Natsu grips his collar, pulling him close. He stares for a second into those detached black eyes, too angry to speak.

The silence is deafening. Natsu doesn't think when he jerks the other boy closer and kisses him. It's not a gentle kiss, it's almost violent. Yukiya doesn't react, he doesn't even stiffen. He's just like a doll, compliant and indifferent.

Natsu bites him. His teeth rip into Yukiya's lip, and he can taste blood. Yukiya gives a soft gasp, but it's enough. A growl of victory, of righteousness and of pure rage pours out of Natsu's mouth and into Yukiyas. The blood is licked away harshly and since Yukiya hasn't closed his mouth yet, hasn't reacted since except maybe breathing a bit heavily through his nose, Natsu forces his tongue in there too.

At the first feel of Yukiya's tongue against his, his eyes snap open. Yukiya is staring right at him. His eyes aren't expressionless now though, oh no, they're lost and maybe a bit awed. Natsu feels gratified.

It's weird kissing with your eyes open like this. It's a staring contest, right there in the middle of everything, but the intensity just rises because of it.

When Natsu lets Yukiya go there is a moment of silence. Yukiya's eyes are still dark and serious and uncomprehending, but if Natsu isn't completely crazy there's also fire there now.

Then the weirdest thing happens.

Yukiya smiles.

Not a huge grin or anything, but it's definitely there. A little smirk at one corner of the mouth. His tongue inches out to lick a drop of blood from his lip were Natus bit him, and Natsu can't help but follow it with his eyes.

They don't say anything, but still it feels like something is decided between them, and when Yukiya steps close and kisses Natsu again, softly this time, he's not surprised.

He doesn't let Yukiya control it though, no way. Instead he grips the long horsetail hanging down over one of Yukiya's shoulders, and yanks Yukiya head back. This of course means that he can't kiss him anymore, since the other boy is taller than him, but Natsu just bites his neck. His licks and sucks and bites his way from his jaw to his collarbone, and Yukiya is panting all the way.

When the shirt comes in his way, Natsu simply rips it open. Buttons take too long. Yukiya, his hair free once more, pulls his hair band out and helps Natsu get his shirt off. The sight of the other boy standing there, his skinny pale body clashing so wonderfully with his long pitch black hair, makes Natsu growl and bite down hard on one nipple. Yukiya moans loudly, whether it's from pain or arousal is unclear.

Yukiya hesitantly touches Natsu's hip. The soft fluttering touch somehow only gets Natsu more out of control, rougher. He grips Yukiya's waist hard enough to bruise, and slams him into the wall behind. On the way they seem to knock over a few things, including part of the drum set. Yukiya is staring at him again, silent but attentive and very very interested.

It's somehow good to know that he, Natsu, has succeeded in getting a reaction out of Yukiya. The silent and unapproachable boy, always so indifferent. The fans always see him as the handsome mysterious one. The loner, the walking heartache. They may be right. And yet, he's still human and Natsu had proven it.

One hand let's go of the boy, starting to roughly tear open his trouser. The eye contact is maintained, Yukiya expressionless, but with fiery eyes, Natsu's features contorted in an animalistic grimace, his desire and anger easily read on his face.

When Yukiya's fly is open, Natsu doesn't hesitate to reach in and grab his cock. It's hard as rock, and when he starts stroking it with unlubricated and harsh hands, Yukiya involuntarily closes his eyes, the same pained moan escaping his lips. It has an immediate effect on Natsu, who groans too and humps Yukiya's leg a few times. His own cock is straining against his trouser, so hard it hurts to be confined.

He uses his other hand to get it out. Letting go of Yukiya momentarily, he spits in his hand. Then he grasps both of their cocks, lining them up. They rub against each other, and it's so good. Yukiya's indifferent attitude is long gone, and he's more like a trembling whimpering mess, leaning against the wall and Natsu for support, as Natsu thrusts into his own hand and up against Yukiya's erection.

Natsu doesn't have the patience to continue it for long though. He wants more, craves more. He wants to see the Yukiya submit to him, wants to for once be on top of things. But most of all he just wants to bloody well fuck the boy. He wants his cock buried deep inside Yukiya's arse, and he wants it now.

Wrenching the Yukiya's trouser and underwear just another few notches down with his free hand, he gets his hand behind Yukiya and between him and the wall. He graps his arse roughly, and pulls him against him, getting leverage for a few more hard thrusts against him, but then it's far past enough and he manhandles the dazed boy around and presses him up against the wall again.

Yukiya's arse is as pale and skinny as the rest of him, but it's also decidedly irresistible.

"Spread your legs."

It's the first words that have been spoken since the thing started, and for a moment it freezes both of them. But the Yukiya complies – or tries to anyway. His trouser, that are only pulled halfway down his thighs hinder him, but Natsu doesn't want to wait. It has to be enough.

One more time he spits on his hand. Then he reaches to Yukiya's hole and ungently forces two fingers in. Yukiya whimpers and presses closer to the wall, trying to get away from the intrusion. Natsu doesn't let him, but strangely enjoys the show of weakness from the other boy.

When he's thrust his fingers in a couple of times he puts in a third. This time Yukiya doesn't make any sound, but the tension in his back says more than enough. Bending down he spits directly on Yukiya's arsehole, lubricating it a tad more. Then after a few more thrusts, when Yukiya seems loosened a bit – or when he just doesn't fucking want to wait any longer- he pulls his fingers out.

"Ready?" The question is rhetorical for as he asks it he's already lining up his cock. The first thrust of his hip doesn't get more than his cock head in, but Yukiya gives a choked scream. He's arching his back beautifully, but he doesn't say anything and doesn't protest. Which is good, since Natsu isn't sure he could find it in him to stop now, and rape is not something he was planning to add to his record.

The other boy is so fucking tight it almost hurts. Natsu has to stand stock still for a moment to keep himself from coming. Then he starts thrusting. Shallow at first, to get in, but when he's balls deep in Yukiya's arse, he grabs the boy's hair with one hand and his hip with the other. And then he damn well fucks him as hard and as fast as he can.

Yukiya is moaning, and squirming and clenching and whimpering, his hands scrapping against the wall trying to find leverage, to escape or to push back, maybe just to brace himself.

It's so fucking good.

Natsu is moaning too, his head thrown back. He hasn't fucked a guy in forever, and not like this before. He is almost sure Yukiya is a virgin, and his hole is so tight and dry that it feels like it's ripping the fucking skin of Natsu's cock, and yet the friction is better than anything he's felt before.

When he comes he buries his face in Yukiyas hair and screams.

He stands there for a moment, leaning heavily against Yukiya and pressing him against the wall. They're both panting, but Yukiya's is frantic and pained. Like he's still on a high. Natsu realizes he probably hasn't come yet, and he reaches down to palm Yukiya's cock, that's also trapped there. At the first touch of his hand, Yukiya comes hard, biting his lip, right were Natsu bit it. It bleeds again.

When he pulls out Yukiya drops to the floor, leaning against the wall. His head is just an inch from the place where his come has splattered on the wall, and Natsu finds himself wondering if he'll get some in his hair.

He looks down on Yukiya, sitting there, his trousers halfway down, his hair a mess and with bruises and a bleeding lip, and he feels….

Then he picks up his shirt and leaves.

**A/N:**

**Merry Christmas!**

So what do you think of my first attempt at another fandom than HP?

Also, this would have been uploaded on christmas eve, if the category had existed...


End file.
